Night of Misery
by StormRider22
Summary: Lord Lion-O of the ThunderCats still feels the guilt of losing the faith of his people when Thundera fell. And how he feels that he couldn't do enough for them, and for the one whom he had fallen in love with. Filled with anger and guilt, he will fall just as his beloved city had, unless he can learn to face his fears and accept the past for what it is. This is the 2011 series.
1. Chapter 1

Night of Misery-Chapter One: Of Anguish, Pain, and Sorrow

* * *

Lion-O sat on a boulder that overlooked a huge valley below him, cleaning the sharp blade of the Sword of Omens. He sighed as he scraped off the dirt and caked on mud that was yet left on it from the night before when they had ran into a few of the lizard army, thankful they had not seen Mumm-Ra. Yesterday would not have been a good day to come face to face with that ancient enemy, especially when he was still distraught about Pumyra's betrayal. He had learned to trust her and believe in her. But most of all, he loved her. It was as if she took a knife and stabbed him in the heart when she revealed that she was really a spy for Mumm-Ra, so she could get the last stone. Lion-O was confused and lost like a young Thunderian cub without his parents. She had done this to him, because she thought he left her and the other people of Thundera when the mighty kingdom fell in one day to slavery, torture and death. But he had not. The young lord hadn't meant to do so. He was still devastated himself from the major loss, as well from the death of his father Claudus. Lion-O growled at himself. He was so enraged at himself. This was all his fault! His fault Thundera fell in one day! His fault for his father's death, and the reason why Pumyra hated him so much and betrayed him. With all of this anger boiling inside the lion, he roared up to the heavens and smacked his fist on the hard rock. He kept pounding at the earth until he felt his bone crack, and his knuckles began to ooze a red liquid; blood. "Why? Why does it have to be me? Father, please... please tell me why this is all happening!" Lion-O screamed up to the sky, knowing his father was in the Astral World with his mother.

But all he got was the sound of rolling thunder in the distance, a telling of a storm bound to come in just a few short minutes. This only furthered the lion's anger. "IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT TO FUCKING SAY TO ME, FATHER?! NOTHING MORE?!" he continued to shout. Lion-O stood up, tossing the sword and claw shield aside in the dust at his feet. He stood on top of the great boulder he was formerly sitting on, and roared at the gathering storm clouds. The King of Thundera had gone completely insane with this. How could anyone expect a storm, or a dead father to answer back when the chances where merely impossible. This didn't seem to faze the Lord of the Thundercats. "COME ON NOW! TALK TO ME YOU BASTARD!" the crazed lion yelled, "OR ARE YOU AFRAID OF ME NOW?"

Lion-O watched as the clouds became darker, and rain began to pour. It soaked Lion-O all the way through his light armor he had on, his clothes under that, and his red hair, causing it to mat down on his strong head. He screamed into the raging storm clouds just as the rain picked up, battering him as hard as it could. The furious storm let him know that it wasn't too pleased to hear him speak the way he did but Lion-O didn't care. He couldn't anymore. If his people really thought he had betrayed them, then so be it. He wasn't fit to be king. Tygra was better suited to it anyway. He had a better personality, was smarter, more intelligent, and just much better at battle strategies than he would ever hope to be. Lighting danced across the skies, some wild flickers hitting aimless spots in the far distance. Lion-O continued to scream, but these screams were different now. His screams had turned into sad howls, crying. They were sad, lost and angry cries. He needed help, but was much too afraid to ask so. Panthro probably wouldn't be much of help. WilyKit and WilyKat wouldn't even know the first clue on helping him. Tygra would most likely smack him and tell him to "man up" and be the king he should be. But how, when everything seemed to be slipping away from him, inch by inch every day? It was impossible. Lion-O sank to his knees on the boulder, his shoulders heaving with his sobs. He felt so much pain, too much for him to handle. It was so much pressure. Was this how it felt to his father when he was alive and King of Thundera? How would he have gone about all of this if he was still around? Lion-O couldn't fathom this at all. His mind was too scattered to even think to get out of there, and seek shelter back in the Thundertank with the other Thundercats. He was too distressed to worry about his own safety, as Lord of the Thundercats. With another loud yell to the heavens above, he shut his eyes. And suddenly, he felt a great amount of heat and electricity shoot through his body. It felt like it entered through his chest, and came out his left thigh. Lion-O screamed in horrible pain, physical pain. He fell to the ground, next to the boulder. He tried reaching for the Sword, to signal the other Thundercats for help, but his eyesight began to fade quickly and he felt weak. Lion-O let his hand drop, as thunder rumbled on, ignoring his pleas for help. The rain kept pounding him, then all he heard was his name being shouted in the distance. He tried opening his blue eyes to see who it was, but darkness took over him, and he fell into unconsciousness.

**My first ThunderCats fanfic, so don't judge if its horrible. This just randomly popped into my head and I had to write it down. A storm coming in gave me the inspiration to write this. I thought that after the last seen episode of the rebooted series, after Pumyra's betrayal, Lion-O would still be connected to his feelings for her. And her words stuck to him when she spoke of what happened after Thundera fell. I don't own the show or any of the characters. Reviews are much welcomed! **


	2. Chapter 2

Night of Misery Chapter Two: Guilt and Concern

* * *

Tygra sprinted out in the rain, looking for his brother. He had remembered as he heard the thunder coming closer, and the darkening skies that Lion-O hadn't returned to the tank yet. Cheetara seemed to be worried about him, as well as the others. Snarf raced around the tank, seeming frantic that his companion had not come back. Tygra raced outside when the storm worsened in search of his younger sibling. He shielded his eyes from the winds that were now shoving him away. "Lion-O!" he shouted. The tiger worried more when he didn't hear a voice answer back. He grunted and ran onward, trying to at least find a sign or two of the young lord.

"Lion-O, its me, Tygra! Tell me where you are!" he called out. But still, no answer. Tygra slipped and smacked the stoney earth hard, his gun skidding out across the rocks. He groaned and reached out for it, and rubbed his back where a rock had jabbed into his spine, and causing him much discomfort. He tried to once again search with his eyes for his brother, but couldn't see much out in the terrible weather. Tygra stood up again, and took off running out further, deciding to search just a little longer then head back for safety. But the longer he stayed out there, the more the storm seemed to batter him. Now hail was beginning to fall from the clouds, and smacked him in the head with every step he took. They hurt on his feet, so he had to run slower in order to keep the hail from stabbing into him. He hoped he didn't get stranded outside. Tygra was thinking about just turning back, and going back out again when the storm calmed down, when he heard something near him. He paused, listening to the sound. He closed his eyes, so he could focus in on the sound he was hearing. His eyes snapped open wide when he recognized what it was. "Lion-O!" he said suddenly and dashed to where Lion-O's voice was coming from. The moment his eyes laid on the unmoving, and weak form of his brother, he knelt down to his side. "Lion-O...What happened...?" he asked.

He only opened his blue eyes briefly to glance up at him, and murmured something to him. "...Tygra." he said weakly. His older sibling frowned deeply and helped him sit up, though it was some effort to do so. He looked over him slightly, to check for injuries. Tygra gasped when he saw a wound that looked like he had been struck by the lightning. He lightly traced the outside of it and looked at Lion-O. "Lion-O. I'm going to get you out of here now. Where's the sword and claw shield?" he asked. The lion grunted as he struggled to lift his arm and point to where it was a few feet from them. Tygra nodded and gathered the two, and attached them to his thigh. He returned to his brother's side, and lifted him up. "I'll just carry you back. We're not that far, so it won't be hard for me." he said smiling a little, to show that he wasn't afraid that Lion-O's injury worried him immensely. But he could tell that Lion-O did notice, by the way he looked up at him, his head leaning on his shoulder. Tygra laughed some, and ran off to the tank as fast as he could. He was practically sprinting back there, not worried about the rain anymore or the winds. His only concern was his brother and only that at the moment. The tiger jumped over a log that had gotten in his way, and around the base of a large cliff. The tank was sitting just around that. Tygra ran faster, so he could get Lion-O inside. He yelled at the large vehicle, to get someone's attention to open the door to let him in. As soon as he did, the huge back door opened up, and the ramp came out. Tygra slowed down his running, and went in. He saw that Cheetara had been the one who had opened it, and thanked her. She gasped in shock when she saw the state he had found Lion-O in.

"Tygra, what happened?" she asked as she looked at his face, which appeared pale now. Tygra sighed as she continued to look at him. He moved over to where there was space to lay Lion-O, and frowned. "I think he was hit by lightning, Cheetara. There's a huge wound here on his chest that shows it." he said as he gestured on Lion-O's chest. The cheetah examined it, and bit her bottom lip, then stood up.

"Take him to one of the lower sleeping bunks, and remove his armor and shirt. I'll be there soon when I find something to clean his wounds and some bandages." she said running off to gather the said items. Tygra nodded and again lifted his brother up in his arms, and carried him down to where his bunk was. He laid him down gently. He sighed as he looked at his face. "You've gotta stop getting into trouble all the time, little brother. I'll be looking like an old man from worrying before my time." he joked. Lion-O gave a small smile to show he had heard him, but his eyes remained closed. Tygra chuckled some, leaning over to kiss his forehead softly.

"Sleep for now. You need to rest." he told him, and grinned when Lion-O opened his eyes a quarter way to look at him. He simply nodded, just barely and closed them again. The young lord fell asleep moments later, which somewhat pleased Tygra. He was scared that he might not open them again, as bad as the lightning wound looked. He prayed to the gods that his brother would not die, and that he would heal quickly. The prince smiled softly when heard snoring coming from his brother, knowing he was at least somewhat comfortable. He probably wouldn't feel much pain at first, but later he would. Tygra prepared himself mentally for when Lion-O did wake up later hopefully. He sighed, and began to take his armor off of him, setting it aside. The storm still raged on outside. It didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon at all. Panthro walked in, a smile on his face at first, then after seeing the young king his smile faded. He gazed at the brothers with sad eyes.

"The lightning got him, didn't it? I told him he should have stayed here earlier..." he said. Panthro sighed before leaning against the side of the tank. Tygra nodded in reply to the panther, while still removing Lion-O's things off him.

"He seems to not feel much discomfort now. Later I'm sure he will." Tygra told him. Panthro agreed with him. "Yes, he will. His body is heated up from the lightning, most likely. When the body temperature goes down, he'll start feeling the pain."

The other male nodded once more, and removed Lion-O's shirt. It was burned where he had been hit, and grimaced when he saw the bloody wound. It looked a bit deep, though he prayed that it wasn't going to become fatal. Lion-O moaned in his sleep, but didn't wake. Tygra managed to get the garnment off him, and set it aside with his armor. He glanced down at the sword and the claw shield still on his thigh. _I guess I'd better put you somewhere, huh? _He thought to himself. Tygra sighed and looked up to see Cheetara with the items she said she'd bring. She sat beside Tygra, and began to clean the injured area with a warm, wet cloth.

"You go get some food. I'll stay here with him for a while." she said softly. Cheetara was careful not to press too hard on his chest, only dabbing it gently enough to clean the wound. Tygra nodded, and stood up. He walked slowly away from them, not really hungry at all and too worried for his young brother. He had already lost him once, and he wasn't going to again. This was his second chance he had been given at life. The gods or anyone wouldn't try to take it back from him. Lion-O had proven himself worthy of that second chance. They don't even have a reason to do so. But then more thoughts crept into his mind. _What if he had been attacked? Or is there just something...I don't know that he's not telling me? _He sighed, grabbing a candy fruit and sitting near where Snarf was sleeping. He looked at the small, red furry creature. _I'll just talk to him when he wakes up. I'm sure it was just an accident. _

**There ya be! The second chapter. Hopefully I can remember to keep updating on this. Sorry if I kinda almost killed Lion-O off. If there's anything you don't like or really like about this story, lemme know. I'm open to constructive criticism. Reviews welcomed, and again I don't own the shows or characters. I don't know if I yet have a beta reader, since she has been busy lately. But my beta reader is/was RomaVargas. But if she can't do it for me anymore, anyone wanna beta read for me? Thanks!**


End file.
